


Day 15 -- Skull

by Flamebird38



Series: 31 Days of Apex [14]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebird38/pseuds/Flamebird38
Summary: Three words: Skull Town Destroyed. Bangalore thought that her biggest challenge was winning the match. Turns out, it was about to get a lot harder when an FNG decides to show up.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811551
Kudos: 3





	Day 15 -- Skull

It was the tenth match of the season, and I was getting tired. The Syndicate had moved us back to King’s Canyon so Hammond could finish whatever work they were doing on Talos without being bothered by our presence. Normally, I wouldn’t complain but they made us go into a match only twelve hours after we arrived back on Solace. I knew this was going to be a recipe for disaster since none of us had time to get our bearings straight. But whatever the boss people say goes.

Wraith, Octane, and I sit on top of Market, watching for signs of another team. It was incredibly quiet for it being this late in the game, but maybe everyone was just as exhausted as we were. Wraith lounges back, fiddling with her kunai, and Octane runs laps around the roof because apparently “sitting around is not his forte.” I, on the other hand, watch through my charge rifle for any sort of movement. After several agonizingly long minutes, Octane rushes up to me, bouncing with enthusiasm.

“Yo, Chica, you see that?” He’s so giddy, even his stim doesn’t make him move that fast. I gaze up to where he’s pointing, and I see Gibraltar’s bombardment coming down above Skull Town. Octane starts to throw his jump pad, but I grab his arm to stop him.

“Listen I get you wanna third party them, but you know as well as I do if we go now, we won’t catch both teams while they’re weak.” Octane looks at me and lets out the biggest huff of annoyance I’ve ever heard. I turn, intending to scold him, but I realize I’m too tired and it’s no use trying to get through his thick skull anyways. “Just put your pad down where we can all get on top of the rock so we can snipe.”

Octane nods but is clearly annoyed that he’s going to be confined to a space for the fifth time this match. I look at Wraith who, for once, doesn’t argue with me. Stim Junkie throws down his pad and all of us take turns hopping up. Wraith and I aim what looks like to be the Gibby, Path, Lifeline team. Octane starts to jump off the ledge to get into the thick of the fight, but this time grab him by the collar and pull him back. He knows I want him to wait.

Just as I’m about to take a perfect shot on an already low Pathfinder, the ground starts the rumble beneath my feet. I look to Wraith who is just as confused as I am. All of a sudden, Skull Town is, well, no longer Skull Town. Every inch of it is sinking into the abyss below, probably never to be seen again.

The mountains around us start to crack, and we’re sent diving for the ground, praying that the foundation is stable. As I turn to look at the sinking hotspot, I notice a tiny bracelet appear a few feet in front of me. Where the fuck did that come from? I stand up with Wraith and Octane. Looking to our right, I see the Caustic, Wattson, Bloodhound team doing the same exact thing. This certainly was not in the Syndicate’s playbook.

When I turn back to look at the bracelet, I notice it is no longer there. Instead, a woman with braids, several inch heels, and the tightest outfit I have ever seen is standing there, challenging Revenant. I can tell they’re having some sort of exchange but I can’t hear what. Next thing I know she pulls out a P2020 and shoots Revenant point-blank. He falls backward into the abyss with the rest of Skull Town.

I hear Wraith gasp beside me, and Octane lets out a low whistle. Alright, who the fuck does this corset wearing chick think she is? I look at Wraith and ask if she can portal me across part of the expanse to her. She nods, and effortlessly jumps across, setting a bridge. I pass through the portal, My hand clenching my peacekeeper so hard my knuckles are turning white.

The woman looks at me, her eyes expectant and the stench of entitlement oozing off of her. “Oh, good, you’re here to get me out of this godforsaken place.” I only crinkle my brow at her and practically slam the barrel of the peacekeeper against her head.

She immediately puts her hands up, her face turning a little paler than before. “You move, I shoot. Got that?” My voice is a low growl, almost like Revenants. 

“Now, if you would just give me the chance to explain…” She’s fidgeting more than I would like her to, but her head stays in place, so I’ll take it. 

“Through the portal. To the mainland,” I say, getting out of her way so she could go first. When she doesn’t move, I stand behind her and give her a good shove. “ _ Now. _ ” 

When we finally get to a place where I don’t feel like I have to do a balancing act, I notice that my shove not only pushed her through the portal but also into the dirt. I’d feel sorry, but I think it is a small price to pay for sinking half the arena. But as if on cue, Mirage is up me instantly, telling me how she just made an honest mistake and how I should know both sides of the story before I go around playing “bad cop.” I notice him checking her out and I instantly realize he’s not thinking with the head that’s on his shoulders.

Before I can even try to toss his ass several feet away, the dropships start coming down. I start laughing to myself. It’s not me that Braids has to explain herself to, it’s the Syndicate. And boy, oh boy, are they not going to be happy campers. 

The Syndicate rep stumbles off the ship, surrounded by several Spectre. He’s skinny and not an inch taller than five-foot, six. His clothes fit him loosely, and they're slightly wrinkled. Right after him, a well put together woman walks out with several other people. I recognize her instantly as one of Hammond’s top dogs. She’s their top legal advisor to be completely honest. But what is she doing here?

I walk up to the scrawny Syndicate rep. “I was able to get her detai —” He walks right past me, helping Heels up off the ground. What the hell? He keeps calling her… Ms. Andrade? I step forward to try and explain that she’s not the good guy here, but two Spectre swiftly grab my arms and yank me back. 

The rep has someone go fetch her water and he profusely apologizes for the “mean soldier” who was “only doing things the way she was taught for years.” I feel my fists clench. Is he actually being serious? I detain a  _ criminal  _ and now he feels like he has to apologize for my behavior?

Hammond’s right-hand woman pipes up, saying that what this Andrade woman was trying to say to Rep Boy was in no way true. They speak in hushed tones and several different languages. I look at Octane and silently plead with him to gather as much information as he can since he’s the only one who can understand. 

Next thing I know, Legal Eagle is standing in front of us, abruptly announcing that _ Loba Andrade  _ is going to be our very next Legend. 

“The hell she is! Fuck that!” I shout, lunging forward. The Spectre grab me again, this time keeping their vice grip on my arms. Hammond Lady comes up to me, clicking her tongue. She starts scolding me about god knows what, but I can’t take my eyes off Loba who is standing behind her with the biggest smirk on her face. I imagine shaking off the Spectre and slapping her so hard, Talos will see her teeth in orbit, thinking it's seeing a meteor shower. 

“So, Sergeant, I suggest if you have a problem with our new legend, you take it out on her  _ inside  _ the ring.” Law Books quickly turns on her heel, walking back towards Loba. Loba comes up to me, fake concern written all over her face.

“Maybe we got off on the wrong foot… Bangalore is it?” She extends her hand for a shake, eyeing my limbs that are still being forced to stay at my side. But even if I could reach out, there’s no way in hell I’d touch that claw of a hand. She just shrugs giving me a pity face as she walks away. 

The Spectre finally let go of me, but still block me from getting closer to the “royalty.” I shove past several of the Legends as I notice Octane talking to whatever insecure intern Hammond Lady had with her. I pick up that they know what Loba is looking for and why she’s here.

I clench my fists, trying to get away as quickly as possible. I start to feel a slight warmness in my hands and realize I’m clenching so hard that my nails are drawing blood. But that doesn’t matter. You may have won this battle, Loba Andrade. But you stumbled into my house, with my rules, and I have no intention of giving it up that easily. I can feel a war brewing, and it’s not going to be pretty.


End file.
